Each World We Inhabit
by PixelButterfly
Summary: One smut story per Prince with Hae Soo. Soo is caught between a family of princes and each time, she finds herself caught in compromising situations. Each oneshot is in its own universe and not interconnected. Dedicated to The Paragon because she's a terrible influence and this story wouldn't have been published without her actually telling me to do so.
1. Mu

**We'll start with some vanilla before diving into the kinky stuff.**

 **Come on, guys. I'm supposed to be on hiatus, why am I doing this? I'll tell you why. It's because I can't stay out of this fandom for two fucking months tha's why. Goddammit. DELMGA is still projected for May 28th. This story has no set timeline for updates. I'll update it when it's ready.**

* * *

They sat side by side, neither moving. The wedding had been a blur of drinks, bowing, and regret. Mu could only think about how murderous his brothers had looked when Soo sat down at the marital table. She had looked beautiful in her red and blue wedding hanbok, but Mu had found himself fearing the looks his younger brothers- specifically Wook, So, Eun, and Jung- had given him.

It had been a hastily arranged marriage. Mu had agreed to marry Soo in the king's place, giving her some freedom from being the wife of a man over fifty years her age. Of course, Mu knew that being twenty years older was no different, but he hoped he could protect her from being unloved and uncared for. At least he had fewer wives than the king and could thus devote more time to her if she wished.

Mu looked out at the wedding guests as they ate and drank below the middle dais where the couple sat. The king sat on the high dais with the queens and just below him were Mu and his new wife. He noted that Soo did not eat nor drink, her face blank and her eyes downcast. "Soo," he leaned over and felt Soo's sad eyes meet his. The wide orbs glistened in the light of the lanterns that swung ahead. "I know you are not my first wife, but know that I will not force you into anything. Please don't be afraid."

Soo only nodded before casting her eyes once more. Her hands grasped the thick silk of her gown in bunches, her knuckles white.

Gifts were brought one by one. The King had gifted Soo a pair of golden statues that would sit before her new bedchamber to protect her. To Mu, he had commissioned a new set of gilded armor. The Queens each gifted Soo with clothing, jewelry, and other such artifacts.

Mu could not care less about the gifts, but when his brothers approached the table, Soo seemed to smile. He watched as she accepted Yo's gift of silk and pearls with only a bow, but So's gift of nine trees, she accepted with tears in her eyes. When Wook gave her a case of scrolls with poetry written by his own hand, Mu thought he saw a tear slip from Soo's eye, but a wave of a sleeve and the teardrop was gone.

Already, he began to regret wedding her, but what could he have done? Allow Soo to marry his father? The King would have slept with her once before tossing her aside and forgetting about her, the alliance between the Crown and the Hae family the only lasting bond in that marriage. At least Mu would visit her and be a friend to her.

The couple left the feast first, their wedding night ahead of them. Mu pretended not to notice how Wook _accidentally_ smashed his wine glass or how tightly So held onto the scabbard by his side.

Walking to Mu's chambers, he guided Soo and helped her as she teetered from the weight of her headdress.

There, their servants closed the doors and began removing their clothes. Mu averted his eyes as Soo was bared down to her underclothes. He could feel layers of silk being stripped away from his body, each layer removing a physical weight, but adding a mental one.

Mu could not bring himself to actually go through with the wedding night. His own wives were only five and six years younger than him- not twelve. Soo was a child. A small, lost, helpless girl who was married to someone twice her age.

The servants were sent away when their masters were in only their underclothes, a pitcher of rice wine and two glasses left behind.

The doors were shut and Mu sat down on the bed, pressing his elbows to his knees and sighing. "I'm sorry," he said, as if his apology would undo any negative reason for him to legally rape his brothers' closest friend.

Mu did not move as Soo sat down beside him. "I truly am sorry," he repeated. He could hear the rustle of Soo's white robes, her underskirts shifting as she wiped her eyes.

"You protected me from the king," Soo's voice shook. "I… I think I should be the one that is grateful."

Shaking his head, Mu looked at the girl, noticing a hardness in her eyes he had not seen before. Soo met his eyes with hers. "I know what I must do and I know you won't hurt me, Prince Mu," she said.

"Husband," Mu corrected her. He averted his gaze from the young woman as she blinked, uncomprehending. "We're… You may call me 'Husband' now. My rank is yours."

"After tonight, will you touch me again?" Soo asked.

Shaking his head, Mu replied truthfully. "Not unless you want me to, I will not. My brothers are vengeant people. They would not sit idly if they knew I took pleasure in your body without permission."

Soo nodded and to Mu's surprise, he felt her slowly creep over to his side until their thighs touched through layers of silk. With gentle hands, Soo took Mu's hand and guided it so his arm went around her shoulders and she leaned against his chest. "Then I will not fight you," Soo's voice was soft and her touch softer as she looked up, reaching a hand toward Mu's face and slowly kissing him, her fingers dragging over his cheek.

They moved slowly, laboriously. Each touch was controlled and each caress strained. Mu removed his shirt and paused before moving to untie the intricately stitched ribbon that wrapped around Soo's breasts, tying her underskirts to her.

A single pull and the ribbon loosened, the skirts beneath slipping and Soo inhaled sharply, moving to cover her exposed breasts. Mu released a shaking breath as he watched white silk flutter away from pale shoulders and creamy skin. Soo cowered, her hands covering her modesty.

"May I…" Mu coughed into his hand as his own self consciousness took over. He knew Soo had already seen the marks on his skin from his condition, but he also could not help wanting to cover his shoulders. "May I remove your clothes?" Mu asked.

He met eyes with Soo and noticed how lovely hers were. Like molten amber, they shone and as they looked at each other, Mu thought he saw some of the fear in her eyes go away. Soo nodded and Mu edged closer, caressing her soft cheeks and pressing his lips to hers, chastely lingering against her mouth before kissing her again.

Ever so gently, he laid her down on the bed, using one arm to balance himself above her as he kissed her. Soo complied to his touches as he guided her hands away from her breasts. Using the crook of his finger, Mu dragged Soo's underskirt away from her body, continuing to kiss her soft plump lips. She seemed to have experience in kissing and Mu wondered for a moment who she had practiced with.

When Soo was naked, Mu proceeded to remove his own trousers. Then, he pulled the blankets around them. "Are you alright?" he asked his young wife. Mu kept his own nervousness from showing, hardening his voice.

Soo breathed deeply and nodded.

"Do you think you can continue?" Mu asked. He could feel his arousal at the sight of Soo's body. Her creamy skin shone beneath the blanket and her soft body and round breasts were enough to make Mu swallow, a dry click sounding in the back of his throat. Black hair surrounded her head in a halo of gleaming tresses.

"I can continue," Soo breathed out. She raised a shaking hand to remove the pin in Mu's hair, allowing two braids of hair to fall free, slowly unwinding and tickling her cheeks. Then, Mu was kissing her again, this time with more urgency.

Bare skin met and Mu's muscular body fit oddly with Soo's soft form, but they seemed to make it work. He worked his way down her throat, dragging wet kisses over her jugular and sucking on her collarbone. Her skin smelled like roses and honey, an aroma that made Mu's mouth water with carnal desire. He wanted every part of her to himself.

His mouth met her breasts and Soo released a little sigh when his lips grazed her nipples. Taking one of the raised peaks into his mouth, Mu felt relief in Soo's surprised moan. Balanced against one elbow, Mu worked to arouse his wife while also stroking himself and feeling himself harden as Soo gasped and emitted little mewls of pleasure, her cheeks tinging red at her own arousal.

Mu slid two fingers toward the juncture between Soo's thighs, feeling her wriggle beneath him as he touched her clit, rubbing his middle finger against it and feeling her arch her back until their stomachs met. "Ngh!" Soo gasped as her hands reached for purchase on the smooth sheets. Her eyes closed as Mu pressed his hand against her wetness and slid one finger into her while using his thumb to continue rubbing her center.

Then, Soo moaned. Loudly.

Her eyes widened in embarrassment and she pressed a hand to her mouth as Mu stifled a laugh. "Your majesty, I- I don't- I-"

"It's quite alright," Mu chuckled, pressing his lips to the side of Soo's breast. "I'm glad I could make you feel that way." His amiable voice made Soo smile sheepishly. "Don't silence your own pleasure, Hae Soo."

Soo could only close her eyes as she came onto his hand, her unrestrained cry of pleasure ricocheting off of the wooden beams of the house. Mu found himself smiling as he watched her clamp her bottom lip between her teeth to try and muffle her orgasm, the very action setting his mind ablaze.

Once Soo's panting had subsided, Mu gave her a slow kiss. "Are you ready?" he murmured against her lips. He looked down at the disheveled woman beneath him as she pressed the back of her hand to her mouth, her chest rising and falling with gasping breaths.

"Y-Yes," Soo's arms found their way around Mu's neck and she braced herself as he gently spread her thighs, moving to kneel between her legs. Leaning down, Mu took her lips with his, distracting her as he pushed into her, breathing out a low moan.

Soo struggled at first, her lips parting from Mu's as she squirmed and clutched at his shoulders. With wide eyes, she looked away and Mu bit the inside of his cheek when her hips bucked beneath his, her knees pressing against his sides as if they wanted to close. Mu saw tears in his little wife's eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked, being as still as he could. "It's better if you relax." He could feel Soo's nails digging into his arms.

Three heartbeats later, Soo's clutch on him loosened and she breathed deeply before nodding. "I'm- I'm alright," she swallowed. Mu lifted his hand and, using the pad of his thumb, wiped the tears from Soo's eyes. He then ran a hand through her unbound hair and offered a small smile. Soo exhaled loudly, a blush as red as the rouge on her lips staining her cheeks.

"May I continue?" Mu asked and she nodded.

"Yes."

Rolling his hips, Mu kept his thrusts at an even pace, keeping his head and making sure Soo was never uncomfortable. In no time, they were kissing again, and Mu moaned into Soo's mouth as her legs went around his torso, pulling him closer.

Gradually, he sped up, pushing into Soo as she gasped and moaned aloud. Her hands made their way to his arms, grasping at the taut muscles made from years of wielding a sword. Louder and louder, Mu could hear Soo's mewls growing.

Though he felt the need to change position, Mu remained between Soo's legs. She seemed to be enjoying their position, so he continued to thrust, his lips meeting her soft skin and his hand holding hers.

When Mu felt himself drawing close, he kissed Soo before he felt himself give way, releasing inside of her. Panting, he nudged his forehead against Soo's, their heavy breaths colliding in a frenzy. His arm nearly collapsed as he came inside of Soo and Mu steadied himself before he crushed his much smaller wife.

He kissed her once more, wanting to feel her lips and taste her before he respected her as a friend from that point on. Rolling his tongue over hers, Mu dragged a hand through her thick hair and felt her tongue against his as he forced himself away. He then pulled himself from Soo and rolled onto his side, adjusting the blankets over them. "You may sleep here if you wish to," he said once their bodies were no longer connected.

Secretly, he hoped she would stay. Silently, he wished for her naked body to remain beside him. Mu laid on his side, propped on one elbow, as he watched Soo pull the blankets higher over her body until her shoulders were covered and only her head and hair shone through the white silk. He smiled at her reassuringly and Soo nodded, closing her eyes.

And all was quiet once more in the palace.


	2. Yo

**Shout out to the anonymous comment on who said, "TRASH" on chapter 1 because you are absolutely correct. This fic is trash. I'm trash. You're trash. We're all trash. You've reached trash nirvana.**

* * *

"I think you look… quite _delicious_ like that."

Wang Yo walked around the raised bed, trailing his fingertips and tapping his nails on its wooden frame. His bare feet took languid steps over cold wood floors, and his stride matched a slow, agonizing tempo. "All tied up and blindfolded," he hissed into her ear, cupping one of her breasts and digging his nails into the soft flesh, listening to her gasp in surprise.

Hae Soo knelt on the bed, naked and panting, static bursts of air fleeing her incapacitated form. Orange silk strangled her wrists above her head and a sash of blue covered her eyes as her hair fell down her pale shoulders in waves of inky black. There were bright stripes on her back and bottom from Yo's ardent desire and his precision with a whip. "Beautiful." The Prince's voice was clouded with hunger and scratchy with thirst.

He sat down beside Soo, using a finger to caress her cheekbones. Soo hummed against her gag and Yo scoffed before slapping her face until his palm was sore and her cheek red, a clear hand print striped onto her porcelain features. "None of my wives would let me do this to them," he brushed closer to her ear, teasing the sensitive skin with his sharp teeth. "Their families would have fits and revolt if they knew I loved to hit and break pretty girls, but you… a noble lady turned a common maid turned a prince's whore..."

He smirked, his hot breath ghosting over Soo's skin. Yo's lips curled over his bared teeth as he drank in the sight of Soo at his complete mercy. "I can treat you any way I wish and no one will say anything… and you love it, don't you? Hm?"

Removing the leather tied jade ball from Soo's mouth Yo kissed her before she could breathe, dominating her mouth, and overpowering her weak body until she choked and coughed, gasping for air. A line of saliva connected their mouths for a split second as Yo pulled away from her, releasing her jaw from his merciless grasp. "You dirty whore," Yo whispered as he removed his robe and revealed his body. "You love it don't you? Being my toy- my doll. You're my little plaything that I can beat and humiliate and use until I've broken you. And you love it, you needy slut."

"Just as much as you do, my lord," Soo coughed, her body slowly going limp against its bonds. Yo scoffed and kissed her breasts, biting her nipples until she shrieked and moaned, her hands clenching into fists and straining against her bindings once more.

"As much as I do?" he repeated, running a thumb over a swollen nipple with the red outline of teeth beside it. His fingers traced over milky skin marred by bites, scratches, whip marks, and red slaps. All forms of Yo's love and passion on her skin. He loved seeing his marks on her. He adored each bruise, burn, and welt that he had placed onto her body. "Insolent thing."

Yo's hand met Soo's mouth and his fingers pried her jaw open.

"Why do you think I like doing this?" he asked his cheeky maid, placing two fingers into her open mouth, rolling them over her tongue, and coating them with her saliva. "I only seek to punish you."

Soo moaned when Yo removed his fingers from her mouth and laid down onto the bed, pulling her on top of him. She writhed when his mouth touched her most sensitive point, his tongue working past hours of strained pleasure and blocked release. Each wet finger he slid into her, stretching her as his tongue and teeth worshipped her clit. "B-Because you haven't- ah!- because you haven't slept with- ooh- right th-there- either of your wives since we began doing this," Soo squeaked, her cries growing in pitch and octave.

Yo pulled away from her and sat up before she could release, relishing in the pained whines and mewls of annoyance that came from her wet lips. "Correct, you insolent wench. How dare you seduce me, a prince, and make me sully my marriage bed for sex as vulgar and dirty as this?" he asked, slapping Soo's bottom and smirking at her yelp.

Reaching upward, Yo slipped the blindfold from her eyes and Soo blinked, squinting at the sunlight that slipped through pulled curtains. Yo then moved to sit, leaning against the stack of pillows at his back and pulling Soo onto his lap. "Go ahead, then," he stroked his hard member once before pulling Soo down onto it, feeling her heat close around him. Yo bit back a groan when Soo rolled her hips and sighed, her pleasure rolling off in waves.

He kissed her sore breasts with feathery touches and dragged his fingers down the bumpy stripes that lined her back as Soo moaned, rocking her hips. She tipped her head back, exposing unmarred skin that had once been host to Yo's hand.

He licked his lips at the sight of her pale throat, imagining a time when his hand would curl around that creamy unblemished skin. Purple bruises had once ringed her throat like a noose of lavender flowers.

He placed a hand where they were joined and touched Soo where he knew she liked, rubbing the little spot that made her entire body shake.

Watching as her breasts bounced to the rhythm of her pleasure, Yo tipped his head back and succumbed to his, breathing a strangled moan. Soo was the first to orgasm, her loud cries echoing through the halls of the house. Her body shuddered and her forehead knocked against Yo's as he held her hips and further pushed himself into her until he released inside of her, his line of sight filling with stars. Yo ground his hips against Soo's, sliding himself deeper into her.

He grunted as the last of his release flowed inside Soo, leaking down her thigh and trickling onto his hip.

Reaching to the side, Yo fished a knife from his coat on the ground, his hips locked beneath Soo's. He sat up and used one hand to support Soo against his chest and the other to cut her from the ribbon tied to the ceiling.

Hae Soo collapsed against Yo's shoulder and he smirked as she shivered. "What? Don't tell me I've broken you already," Yo crooned as he undid the bindings on Soo's wrists and kissed the angry bruises that marred her skin. He caressed her head as she fell against his torso, running his fingers through her hair and stroking a cold hand over her back.

"Never," Soo whispered in a shaky breath.

Satisfied in a way his wives could never have accomplished, Yo leaned back against the pillows and allowed Soo to lay on top of him once he had removed himself from her wet folds. They sat that way, waiting for their hearts to slow. Yo's chin pressed to Soo's scalp and he waited for her to stop shivering.

He reached under the bed and removed the small box of medical supplies he kept at hand. "Turn around," he said, his voice already losing its commanding tone.

Soo did as told and she sat up and pushed her hair aside as Yo began slathering a balm onto her back. She winced when the icy salve touched her skin and whimpered when Yo rubbed it in. "You survived being tied, whipped, and beaten by me but you can't endure medicine?" He scoffed, amused.

"Let's see how well you would do, tied and whipped," Soo challenged in return.

"Careful," crooned her lover, his low voice drawling near her ear. "I may have to bend you over my knee and spank you for your insolence."

Once Soo's entire body was rubbed with healing creams and soothing salves, she laid beside Yo and curled against his chest as he held her close, lazily running a hand over her hair. "Sleep, Soo. Sleep and tomorrow, you will be better."

She pressed closer to Yo, putting her hand on his chest and nuzzling herself against him. She found comfort in his broad chest and arms muscled from years of practice with a bow. "Will we do this again soon?" she asked tiredly, a yawn coming from her open mouth.

Smirking, Yo nodded and exhaled sharply through his nose. "Focus on healing first," he replied. "Then we'll do this again."

Yo pressed his lips to Soo's forehead as her eyes gently fluttered shut. "You know Lady Oh keeps me apprised of all you little... mistakes."

* * *

 **Whew! That was intense. As promised to a lovely reader on A03, I've decided to add sneak peeks of my next story, "Hold My Hand and Jump" to the ends of these chapters. Enjoy :)**

 **"Hold My Hand and Jump" Sneak Peek:**

Yo turned to So with raised eyebrows. "I could use your assistance, So. You would be invaluable to me. As my closest brother, I would compensate you the most. I'd make you my right hand. Think about it. Talk to Hae Soo about it. Come to your older brother's side, hm?"


	3. So

**Well, I may have accidentally deleted HMHAJ. MY computer fucked up and things went missing and now I have no idea what's going on. I've already posted this to my Tumblr, but if I did actually delete what I have written for HMHAJ, I'll have to extend my hiatus indefinitely. If not, I apologize for scaring you.**

 **I'll keep everyone updated.**

* * *

The moon shone its fullest and the stars their brightest as Wang So looked behind his shoulder to make sure he was not being watched or followed. Giddy with excitement, he slipped through the shadows and cut through the palace gardens, his muffled footsteps padding through flowerbeds and past unsuspecting guards.

Silently, So crept through the castle grounds as he made his way to his final destination; a deserted cabin on the edge of Lake Dongji.

The cabin was nothing special; unused, unattended, and unlocked. Perhaps it had once served as a storage shed, but now, instead of hosting brooms and buckets, it was furnished with a single mat and chair. Those that knew of its existence did not use it and those that did not know of its existence completely ignored the worn shack that looked as if it would fall apart with a single gust of wind.

He peeked into the small house, his hands pressed to the rough outer panelling of the building. So grinned when he saw his prize.

There she stood, bathed in moonlight, her porcelain skin shining an ethereal silver against the night. Like a goddess sent from the moon, Soo stood in nothing. Her hanbok sat by her feet, folded with care.

Her hands moved through her hair, unbinding and loosening braids of until waves of black hair fell to her waist, the strands crinkling and curling from the shape of the braids.

The door creaked as So opened it and he smiled when Soo turned to face him. "You're late." She gave him a wry smile.

Smirking, So removed his boots and stepped toward her, unhooking the clasps of his overcoat. "Is that why you got started without me?" He leaned down until his mouth was a breath away from Soo's.

Nudging his forehead against hers, So nuzzled close to Soo, his hands moving to touch her bare arms. Goosebumps dotted beneath the caress of his hands and he pulled Soo flush against his chest, pressing his lips to hers in slow, languid kisses.

Soo's mouth opened to him and So felt her arms go around his waist. His tongue swept over her bottom lip as he kissed her, endeavoring further. He could feel her undoing his belt, pulling at the ties and clasps until the silk band fell away. The gold buckles clacked against the floor, but So was already pushing Soo against the wall, his hands knotting in her hair.

Their tongues met and Soo's arms went around So, her nimble fingers tugging at the leather tie that kept his mask in place.

So pulled back from Soo as she undid the knot. He could feel the leather ties slipping down his hair and tickling past his ears. "Soo-"

"No," she protested. "Every time you try to stop me, but I want to see all of you. Please don't hide."

Slowly, the mask was lowered and So lowered his gaze with it, allowing his hair to cover his face. His eyes glanced at Soo who smiled and lifted a hand to brush his fringe away. "I love your beautiful face," she murmured before standing on the ips of her toes to kiss the mark on his left eye.

So could feel the warmth of her lips against his cheek and forehead. He closed his eyes as Soo's hands touched his shoulder to balance herself. She dropped the mask onto the floor and So released a shuddering breath when Soo's hands drifted down his chest and abdomen.

He took her hands, pressing each knuckle to his lips and trailing his mouth over the length of her arm until he stopped at her shoulder. So held Soo against the wall as he nipped at her collarbone and sucked on the skin at her throat, feeling her heart hammer against his touch. "You're so beautiful," he murmured.

Soo's hands helped So shed his outer shirt and undershirt until he was standing before her in only a pair of trousers. The scars on his body shone faintly beneath the moon's gaze.

She stepped away from him. So frowned as Soo slipped from his grasp before pressing herself to him once more. This time, So was against the wall and he huffed a laugh as she pushed him back.

So could feel Soo gloating. He kissed her cheek as she pressed closer, her hand centered against his ribcage. When Soo's lips pressed to his collar, sucking on the skin and kissing a line down his chest, So closed his eyes. Her tongue swirled one of his nipples and So bit back a moan, clamping a hand over his mouth. He exhaled when Soo's teeth nibbled at the dark peaks of his chest. "I know you like it, your majesty," she teased, blowing a stream of cold air against his heated skin. So gritted his teeth and felt electricity run throughout his body, crackling with anticipation and pleasure. His cheeks blushed red as she took his other side into her mouth, sucking, teasing.

She knew his limits. When Soo removed her mouth from So's chest, she continued to trail a wet line of caresses down his torso with her tongue.

Panting, So steadied himself against the fraying wall of the shack as Soo pulled at his trousers with her teeth, undoing the tie and lowering the silk until his erection sprang free.

Her soft hands trailed patterns over his skin as she kissed the tip of his length. Her fingertips dragged past taut muscles and through the hair on So's legs. Holding the smooth and scarred backs of his thighs, she curled her fingers and brought herself closer to him.

So nodded as she grasped his length, gently stroking and tentatively licking the veins that curved up the side of his member. His hand made its way to Soo's soft hair when her hot mouth enveloped him in glorious ecstasy. "Soo," he rasped, her name becoming a mantra against his lips.

She hummed against his length and he watched her look up at him, her dark brown eyes meeting his. Her hand stroked him as her tongue worked against his sensitive skin. So could feel himself drawing close. His mind grew fuzzy and before he could release against her face, he reluctantly broke the contact between his groin and Soo's mouth. "Enough," he gritted out.

Pulling himself from her, So took Soo's hand and brought her up so that he could kiss her. Their mouths melded as he turned her around. Soo's back bumped against the wall and So's met open air.

With his height, So could easily rest his forehead against the wall while holding Soo against it. Skin on bare torsos met, lust crackling between them in thrums of electricity.

So knelt before Soo, guiding her foot up so that it rested against his raised knee. Tracing up her skin, he smoothed his lips up her shin, kissing a dotted line to her knee. His mouth placed wet, open mouthed kisses up her thigh as he moved from the outer skin to the softer, more delicate area inside. He smiled as Soo gasped and blushed, her hands clawing for purchase on the wall behind her. "So," she whispered hoarsely.

So pressed the flat of his tongue to the center of Soo's desire, feeling her hips jerk toward him as he teased her. His tongue savored the wetness between her thighs, cleaning each last drop. Soo's voice rose and So's hand moved to his own length, stroking at as he looked up at Soo.

Her head tipped back and silken hair fell in rivulets over her tense shoulders. She shuddered when he slid a finger into her. She gasped when her curled it upwards. Soo's hands steadied her body against the wall as So kissed and sucked at her pussy.

"I- I'm- Oh!" Soo's body tensed as So slipped another finger into her wet folds.

With his other hand, he reached upward and grasped one of Soo's breasts, fondling the supple globe and playing with her pert nipple.

When she came, So could not take his eyes off of her. He watched, riveted, as Soo's eyes closed and her chin tilted upward, her legs clenching and her arms dotting with goosebumps. She gasped and moaned, her skin dipping into a shade of opalescent pink. Each heavy breath was prominent as her chest rose and fell, and So watched as Soo succumbed to her pleasure, shuddering as her orgasm consumed her.

He rose to his feet in time to steady Soo as she leaned against his chest for support. "Don't tell me you fainted, Hae Soo," he teased gently. So kissed the crown of Soo's head as she scoffed.

"Not a chance, your majesty," she whispered in his ear, standing on the tips of her toes to nibble on the lobe.

A rush of energy roared through So and he picked Soo up by the thighs, wrapping her arms and legs around him. His arms moved beneath her to support her bottom and he grinned when their chests pressed together. So felt Soo's breasts crushed against his chest, her raised nipples making their presence known. Carrying her petite body, So held Soo against the back wall. "You're taller than me now," he commented between feverish kisses.

Giggling, Soo draped her arms over So's broad shoulders and tilted her head, her wide eyes curious. "Does that mean I can order you around, your highness?"

"I think not, my dear," So replied breathlessly. He ground his aching erection against the hot entrance above it, ready to make Soo his. "Are you ready?"

Nodding, Soo rested her forehead against So's. Her hands cradled the back of his neck and So closed his eyes, feeling his agonizing need satiate within the red pleasure Soo provided. He pressed his mouth to Soo's, their tongues meeting in a dance of simple and pure adoration.

Holding her against the wall, So plunged further into her, grinding his hips to hers and feeling his heart beat faster with each thrust. He kissed Soo's mouth and breasts, her neck and shoulders. His eyes never left her and his mouth worshipped each facet of her diamond skin as if she were a god. "Soo," So called her name with each languid thrust, casting his warm gaze upon her raised form.

Their bodies became one as So pushed into her. He grunted as their hips met and she cried out as they pleasured each other. Gasps and moans met in embrace as they kissed, each passionate movement matched by the other with fervor.

When Soo's nails raked over the skin of So's back, he broke their kiss to growl in pain and pleasure. A rush of adrenaline followed as So's speed quickened and his need increased. "Ah, there! Please- ah!" Soo exclaimed. Her chin tipped back and she gasped when So's mouth latched onto her throat, sucking and pulling at the delicate skin.

Soo came as So's lips left her jugular, a dark blotch of ownership left behind. Her breathing hitched and her chest rose as her forehead fell against So's shoulder, her teeth sinking into the taut muscles of his collar. Soo shuddered against his chest, her hoarse cry of pleasure reverberating against his skin.

"Ah, Soo," So grunted. "I'm coming." He quickened his pace to the sound of Soo's climax and with a final thrust, So emptied himself into Soo, calling her name.

"Hae Soo," he moaned, closing his eyes. As Soo sat up, So pressed her closer to the wall, cradling the back of her head and capturing her swollen lips with his

He held her close, waiting for his pounding heart to slow. Carrying Soo to the worn mattress on the floor, he set her down and pulled himself away from her warm touch to reach for the linens Soo had stacked neatly in the corner.

Wetting one of the folded cloths in a basin of water, So returned to Soo and pressed his lips to her forehead. He glided the cloth over the insides of Soo's thighs, cleaning the fluids that coated them.

Then, ever so gently, he touched her where they had been joined, cleaning the remnants of his climax from her entrance. "I love you," he sighed, sitting before her.

After he cleaned himself, So tossed the rag aside and returned his attention to Soo as she sat with one knee raised. A pink blush and a sheen of sweat gleamed against her bare body and she exhaled in little pants. Scooting towards her, So draped his arms over her shoulders and pulled her towards him until she sat between his legs, her back to his chest.

Together they sat, content in their tiny cabin. Their breaths began to match pace and So linked hands with Soo, examining how small her palm was against his. "I wish we could stay like this," So murmured into her ear. "Just you and me… in our little house. We could be farmers, I think. Or maybe I'd be a military commander. Or a mercenary. Anything to be able to live with you. To be able to spend a full night with you in my arms."

"Your majesty," Soo bit her bottom lip as So began to dream. "I… I do not wish for things that will never come to fruition."

"We would be married if it weren't for all the chaos outside," said So. Sighing, he shook his head. "You're right. We shouldn't dream of being farmers. You'd die of boredom." They quietly laughed at So's joke, trying to grasp at the minutes that fled all too quickly.

"Your majesty would complain from dawn till dusk," Soo shot back. "I think I would like to be a merchant," she said. So raised his eyebrows at her but smiled at her enthusiasm.

"A woman merchant? I'd pay to see that."

"I'd sell makeup," she continued, her head resting against So's shoulder. He lowered his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. They fit perfectly. From the curves of their bodies to the shape of their lips. So did not want to let go and So did not want him to let go. "I like to think I'm very good at matching colors and helping people find the right shade for their skin. Your majesty could be a merchant's husband."

"I would be a wonderful merchant's husband," he smirked. "Send my wife to work while I stay home and raise our children? A perfect life."

They dressed each other in relative silence. When neither looked as if they had been debauched in a cabin, they held each other again and So nuzzled his cheek against Soo's. "Sleep well," he murmured against her hair. "Dream of a time when we can be together and I'll do the same."

"Goodnight, your majesty," Soo replied, pressing her lips to his cheek. "I will think of you until we can meet again."

So closed his eyes when Soo escaped his embrace. He opened them when he heard the cabin door shut.

And through the window, he watched as the woman he loved fled from sight.

* * *

 **This chapter was written before my computer fucked up so, here's the "Hold My Hand and Jump" trailer:**

"Do you remember when we first bathed together in Goryeo?" Soo asked as she spat toothpaste into the sink.

So chuckled and looked back at her. "If I recall, you first spied on my brothers before coming back for seconds with me." He poked Soo's cheeks as she indignantly blushed scarlet. "Of course, even I wouldn't be able to resist _this_ if I were you," he said, motioning to his abdomen.

Shaking her head, Soo rinsed her mouth out. "I regret asking that question," she called out to him.


	4. Wook

**I'm finally done with AP and life is letting me take a breather! I got a complete new hairdo, ate too much pizza, sat down, and wrote this thing in two hours! Hell Yeah!**

* * *

Wook's lips brushed down Soo's spine, tracing the line of her back until he reached the gentle dip of its small. He pressed his lips to the curve of her back, savoring the smooth complexion beneath his hot breath and wanton tongue. His hands grasped at the skirts that still covered Soo's lower half, wanting to tear them off and take her right then. His own pants strained from the mounting need beneath thick silk.

He stood straight and pulled himself away from Soo, gazing at her topless silhouette. Laying on the bed, she rested her weight against her hips and elbows, her back to him. They wore an equal number of clothing and Wook felt himself hungering for Soo's body as her bare shoulders gently swayed in a tantalizing summer dance.

Breathless from having Wook's mouth against her spine, Soo pined for more contact. She held her chin up and curved her back before sharply inhaling when something cold dripped onto her skin. She twisted at the sudden sensation and clawed at the sheets when Wook's firm hand held her down, an icy wetness dragging against the tip of her shoulder. Soo released an elongated exhale, squirming at the sensation that glossed over her back.

"Be still," Wook's low voice rumbled like thunder and Soo felt the mattress between her legs dip as Wook placed his knee down to steady himself. His lips brushed past the nape of Soo's neck, his teeth dragging her hair aside so that the dark strands draped over her left shoulder.

Goosebumps trailed over Soo's body as the cold sensation flowed down her back, extracting hitched breaths and erotic flinches from her. "What are you doing?" she asked as Wook's left hand met her waist, his thumb rubbing circles into the smooth flesh. Soo's hands clenched into the the blankets.

"Mi... yong... jin... ju... jeok... ya... poong," Wook recited as the icy touch of the paintbrush glided down Soo's moonlit skin like a tongue, leaving black ink in its wake. Soo released a shuddering sigh as a needy heat pooled between her thighs and Wook's husky whisper made its way to her ear. "The pearl-like raindrops have not yet been spent on the night's winds." His free hand loosened Soo's skirt from around her waist, further baring her to the night's chill.

She yelped when Wook used one arm to toss her onto her back, pressing his bare chest to hers, and swallowing her moans as his tongue memorized her mouth and dominated her. No doubt the bed was stained in backwards calligraphy, but neither cared. Soo could feel him through the silk of his trousers. She could feel his need for her. She could feel his agonizingly delicious self restraint. "You taste like honey," Wook murmured as he took Soo's bottom lip between his teeth before releasing it. " I wonder if the rest of you tastes that way."

His tongue danced with hers in a tango of power and Wook's hand pressed against the flat of Soo's ribcage, his fingers grazing down her middle and curving around her breasts and collar. Calloused hands touched and caressed, memorizing lengths of warm skin that thrummed with heady allure, beckoning him closer.

Pulling away from Soo, Wook stepped back from the bed, controlling himself once more. He dragged the back of his hand over his mouth, wiping his lips.

He gazed down at Soo as she laid naked on the bed, her legs closed over the fan of her open skirts. She pressed her hands to her breasts as a pink blush spread over her cheeks and skin. Her gaze turned away from him and as Soo tried to turn, Wook reached forward to return her to her position on her back. "How many times have we done this and you still won't let me look at you?" he asked, his hands prying hers away from her breasts.

Opening Soo's arms, Wook kissed her lips and jaw before pulling her knees up and opening her legs. "It's embarrassing," Soo complained, raising her hand to cup Wook's cheek. She lifted her chin to meet his lips, initiating a new kiss. Her tongue slipped into his mouth but Wook pushed her back onto the bed.

"Stay that way," Wook murmured into her mouth, as he pulled away.

This time, Soo obeyed and she remained still, her arms spread out and her bent legs open. She blushed a bright red as Wook stepped back to survey her, his broad arms by his side.

Dragging a finger up Soo's shin, he took a moment to trail his dark gaze over her nude body, drinking in the details of her supine form. Her chestnut eyes; her black hair; the pale lines of her pelvis jutting out from her skin. Wook absorbed each detail.

The hollow beneath her ribs; the little bump of fat beneath her navel; the wet, black hairs that covered her femininity.

Wook walked around the bed, his eyes never straying from Soo. His pupils dilated and his fingertips stitched gentle patterns against her skin.

Soo reached towards him and Wook smirked when she tugged at the ribbon that held his trousers against his hips. The laces fell away and Wook stood before Soo, naked.

He kicked his trousers away from his legs and Wook knelt onto the mattress as Soo's mouth opened to his erection. Closing his eyes to the blinding ecstasy her mouth provided, Wook leaned across her body and dotted wet kisses against her torso. Her skin was silk against his rough hands and Wook laid his head against her thigh.

Wook could feel Soo hum against his length when he pressed his lips to her sex, licking a line down her clit. He slid his tongue into her, tasting her, savoring her.

Soo moaned and Wook grunted when her tongue rolled over the head of his cock, swirling saliva and precum together. He pulled away before he could draw any closer to his climax, wanting to bury himself within her more than anything.

He moved to kiss her lips, his hand reaching down to rub the bundle of nerves that left Soo panting and moaning his name. "Wook," she gasped as his middle finger slid into her. Their lips met in fervor and Wook smirked as Hae Soo's hands grasped his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin. Another finger and she curled towards him, her legs opening wider. In and out, he caressed her until she climaxed against his hand, slicking it with fluid.

Her back arched and Wook kissed her throat as she tilted her head back in a prolonged moan. They met eyes and Wook smirked as Soo blushed pink. Kissing her chin, her cheeks, her lips, Wook curled an arm around Soo.

He did not offer her respite when he pulled her onto her hands and knees. Still shaking from her climax, Soo almost fell face first onto the pillows. Holding herself on her elbows, she raised her bottom and grasped at the blankets when Wook's member penetrated her.

They moaned in unison.

Wook gazed down at the blurred calligraphy on Soo's pale back as he ground against her, his hips meeting her bottom with each thrust. "Soo," he breathed her name as nothing but raw carnal pleasure seeped throughout his body.

Holding her by the hips, Wook endeavored to completely bury himself within her, thrusting until their bodies felt like one. His chest pressed against Soo's back as he pushed into her.

She moaned when his hot tongue met her back, laving up her spine and collecting remnants of the inky poetry that he had written. The taste of salt and bitter ink filled his mouth and Wook bit Soo's shoulder, devouring her cry of pain and fucking her into pleasure.

His hand moved to slap Soo's bottom and Wook grunted when Soo moaned, her arms collapsing beneath her. She supported herself on her elbows and Wook reached to pull her hair away from her face, wanting to watch her as he thrust into her.

"Ah! Wook!" Soo panted and reached backwards, her nails scratching at the taut muscles of Wook's thighs. That was enough for him.

Grunting, Wook pulled himself from Soo before he could release and stroked himself as he approached her. She knew well enough to turn over, a smile on her face.

Opening her mouth, Soo took Wook against her tongue, sucking and stroking him. He held her hair as she bobbed her head against his groin. Her tongue ran up the length of his cock before she swallowed him again. Wook's head tipped backwards and he released a strangled sigh when he felt himself give way beneath Soo's ministrations.

He held her close until he had completely emptied himself into her mouth. Wook gazed down at the woman before him as she smiled and wiped her pink lips on the back of her hand.

Stroking a hand through Soo's dark hair, Wook leaned down to press his lips to her forehead. Soo swallowed the contents of her mouth and then Wook kissed her.

He laid in a bed full of backwards poetry as Soo dressed. Piece by piece, layer by layer, she covered the body Wook so enjoyed looking at. Long skirts and layers of shirts covered the legs and breasts he loved to touch.

Soo returned to his side and Wook kissed her as he slid the metal pins back into her hair. "Come back to me," he murmured, wrapping an arm around Soo's waist.

"I can't," Soo sighed. "What we do is wrong and-"

Wook stopped her with another kiss. He held her chin as he gently silenced her. Pulling back, Wook pressed his forehead to Soo's and chuckled. "What my wife does not know will not hurt her. Goodnight, Soo."

"Goodnight, my prince."

* * *

 **The poem Wook writes on Soo's back is an excerpt from an old Goryeo song called "Drinking Barley Ale". From my personal translation, I don't think it really has any sexual under or overtones but hey, that's just me.**

 **"Hold My Hand and Jump" is only a week away! Here's the final trailer!**

 _Later, when it was time to leave work, Wook called for two cars. One to take an inebriated Baek Ah home and one to take himself and So back to the apartment._

 _Sitting in the back of his wife's Range Rover with his drunk brother slouching beside him, Wook wondered why So smelled like roses and honey._


	5. Won

**WARNING: Non-con. Blowjob.**

* * *

A smile crept onto Won's lips as he peeked through the crack of a door, watching as Hae Soo wrote a letter to Wang So. Won knew the letter would be confiscated and burned, but he found humor in watching the sanggung pine for his older brother. One year had taken their toll on the young woman before him. She was deprived of love and sex. There was never a more perfect prey.

 _Y _o_ ur highness, have you forgotten me? I have sent you so many letters, but each one has never been met with reply. Does your hatred for Yo prevent you from even sending any sort of message or sign to me?_

Won sneered as he caught the sanggung red-handed.

He slammed her doors open with vehemence, listening to the resulting clack and watching Hae Soo flinch, dropping her brush onto the paper, smudging the evidence. "Prince Won," she gasped, standing. Her chair grated against the floor and Won clasped his hands before him, idly staring around the quaint little room.

Stepping forward, he snatched the letter up and held it out for inspection.

A blur of ink covered most of the king's name and Won examined the little marks that peeked out from the smudge. "Writing the king's name is a crime punishable by death, sanggung," Won sneered, his lips curling into an acid smile. "Didn't you know that?"

He knew she was too smart to incriminate herself. Hae Soo had served beneath three kings. She was a survivor. "Your highness must have read incorrectly," she replied, her eyes downcast.

Won allowed his gaze to freely roam over her body, noting that though she was not as beautiful as the gisaengs he frequently called to his room, there was something in her doe-like eyes that was attractive enough. Her breasts were small, her hips narrow, and her waist even smaller. He wondered what his brothers saw in her. She was a miniscule presence within the castle.

"Of _course_ ," Won nodded, feigning ignorance. He pressed a had to his chest as Hae Soo bit her bottom lip. "I must have read incorrectly." He held the paper up once more, reading what was given. "'Does your hatred for... _dirt_ prevent you from even sending any sort of message or sign to me?' Well Hae Sanggung, I may not know the Wolf Dog very well, but I don't think he's afraid of dirt, now is he?"

The unspoken threat hung in the air and Won tossed the paper aside, listening to it flutter groundward. He crossed his arms as the lady swallowed. She spoke quietly. "I must have lost my wits in a moment of-"

"Your wits or your brain? Hae Sanggung?" Won snapped. He uncrossed his arms with a sigh and glanced around the tiny room she inhabited. There was no way he could fuck her here. He could hardly open his arms without touching the ends of the walls.

"I'll give you a choice," he said, stepping forward. He leaned towards the woman who kept her eyes downcast and her hands clenched into her skirt. "Because I'm a merciful prince," he added.

"Either I can drag you before the king and show him your letter, most likely resulting in the removal of your head… or you can take some precious moments out of your day to pleasure this bored prince." He leaned close to her ear and watched her flinch away from him. "And I happen to know that the Wolf Dog returns to Songak in less than a fortnight. I think you'd want to be alive when he returns."

She turned towards him and Won slid his tongue over his teeth, noting her surprise. Her bottomless eyes sparkled at the news and she coughed. "I doubt my… I don't think my skills as a lady of Damiwon would please your highness in the manner you wish," she all but whispered.

Won reached to grasp her chin, feeling her soft, pliable skin. She squirmed within his grasp and her eyes closed. He took that opportunity to kiss her, pressing his lips to hers.

Her mouth was tight and when he finally pried her jaw open, she fought every moment that he kissed her, making a mess of saliva against both their mouths. Her hands pushed against his chest and Won chuckled at her futile attempts to keep him away. "Do you know how many girls would beg at the very prospect of losing their maidenhood to a prince?" he hissed, pulling away from her. Her desperate fluttering sent a wave of heat towards his groin and Won licked his lips as he watched her gasp for breath.

"Then again," he murmured, wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve. "Judging by how you write about the Wolf Dog…" Smirking, he pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows at her. "Tell me, does he fuck like a dog too? Does he howl when he cums?"

She blushed red and Won could not help but laugh. "Oh I know his majesty will want to hear this. Tell me, so that I can tell him- did my brother force you? Did he put you on your hands and knees and fuck you like a kennel bitch?"

He caught her hand when she tried to slap him. Grasping her quaking wrist, he twisted her around, pinning her arm behind her back and listening to her wail. "Perhaps you do want to lose your head," he growled into her ear. Won groaned when his erection rubbed against the back of her gown. Hae Soo's feistiness was something new and Won found himself enjoying her unpredictability.

He released her and watched her stagger her tearful eyes betraying hatred.

Won sat down in her chair and used two fingers to motion for her. "On your knees," he decided. "Since there's no space in this room for a proper fuck, I guess I'll have to use the mouth you so enjoy running."

"I am a lady of the king's palace," Hae Soo declared. Won wondered where her courage even stemmed from… and where he could clip it. "How can-"

"You can, you have, and you will. I have very good ears, Hae Sanggung. My ears tell me you and the Wolf Dog have already pleasured each other in more ways than one. _Kneel_."

He leered at her as she slowly bent her knees.

Her dress billowed out as she sat down. Won rolled his eyes before motion for her to come closer. "Come now, unless you have a snake for a tongue, you're getting nothing done."

She inched forward and he smirked from his position above her, looking at a pretty pin of lotus flowers and purple butterflies in her hair.

"Hae Sanggung, for your crime of writing his majesty's holy name, I sentence you to pleasure me with your mouth." He paused and thought of something that would further raise her ire. "I would have sentenced you to ride me until I put a princely bastard inside you, but I wouldn't want to put my cock into that loose cunt. After all, I have no way of knowing what maggots or infestations the Wolf Dog has squirted into you."

Her eyes flashed and her knuckles turned white as she gripped her gown. Won chuckled when she took a long breath before glaring at him. He unlaced his trousers and pulled his erection from beneath the folds of his clothing. "Get on with it. Oh," he snapped his fingers, "no hands and no teeth, or I'll have them smashed with a cudgel."

Hae Soo hesitated and Won clicked his tongue, goading her as if she was a horse. Then, she closed her eyes and Won watched as she slowly opened her mouth.

Her hot tongue ran over his length and he smirked as her expression contorted. She cringed and refused to look at him, her mouth enveloping him. He exhaled at the heat of her mouth as she bobbed her head between his open knees.

Oh how easy it would be to crush her head… Won held himself back for fear that she would bite his cock off if he did try to kill her.

She kept her eyes closed, her mouth working to bring him to an end as quickly as possible. Won saw through her and pushed her head away before he could climax. She paused and he breathed deeply. "How does a real prince's cock taste?" he asked. "Better than a dog's isn't it? Keep going. Use your tongue the way you did with my brother. Let's see what makes him come back for more."

A tear fell down Hae Soo's cheek and Won released a strangled moan when her mouth opened to him once more. He grasped the back of her head, forcing her lower until he saw her eyes slam open and her hands grasped his thighs. "Do you open your legs for my other brothers? Which ones are you close to? Baek Ah? How about Jung?" She choked as he pushed her head down, her little shrieks adding a strange tingling to the pleasure he felt. Her nails scraped against the silk of his trousers. Won hummed as he released her, watching her cry. "I thought I said no hands," he drawled.

Hae Soo sniffled and coughed, pressing a hand to her mouth. Her shoulders shook and her wide eyes leaked an endless supply of tears. "Please, have mercy," she begged. Won merely pointed back to his cock.

To her credit, the sanggung quieted her tears and silenced her hiccups as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth again. Won stared down at the woman as she halfheartedly continued to use her mouth on him. He did not touch her again, but continued to let himself moan and react to her technique-less acts. She only drove to finish him off and he found that annoying.

Won groaned and bucked his hips when he drew close, feeling Soo's mouth release him. Panting, he squirted onto her face and lips, layering white onto the stains left by her tears.

He leaned back against his seat as Hae Soo continued to keep her eyes clamped shut. Her hands fell from his legs and thumped against the wood floors. The only way he could tell she had not turned to stone was the rise and fall of her shoulders as she breathed through her nose.

Lacing his trousers back up, Won cleared his throat and stood, continuing to stare at her frozen form. He quite enjoyed the sight of his brother's bitch sitting on the floor, her face covered in his cum. Perhaps he would ask the king for her. He knew they could have quite a lot of fun together. She might even learn to enjoy riding a _real_ prince if given the chance.

He laughed before walking away from the sanggung's bedroom.

* * *

 **How long has it been since I updated this? Thank you all for your patience. I hit a lot of writer's block with this one... idk I'm just having trouble writing smut.**

 **Thanks for waiting!**


End file.
